Landfills, farms, and other industrial/commercial locations that generate noxious or otherwise offensive odors not only make the immediate locations less than desirable due to said odors, but also cause surrounding areas, especially when wind is present, to also be impacted by said odors.
One way to address said odors is to introduce a chemical having its own odor, with the goal of masking the noxious or offensive odor with a more pleasant odor. Another way is to introduce some sort of chemical that reacts with the noxious or offensive odor to neutralize or otherwise reduce the severity of said noxious or otherwise offensive odor.
Systems currently on the market used to distribute said chemicals have various pitfalls, as will be provided in further detail herein. For example, some systems are not properly sized or powered to create a desired laminar flow. Other systems simply cannot generate a necessary amount of volatilized/vaporized chemical from a quantity of liquid chemical to effectively address the noxious or offensive odors.
In view of the foregoing, devices, systems, and methods useful to generate and distribute chemical vapor in an efficient and effective manner to address and solve the problems of noxious or otherwise offensive odors would be well received in the marketplace.